Boss Death
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: "I'll save that town." "I'll save that princess." Miku did things not because she wanted to, but because she was supposed to as a "hero of Justice". Taito Shion, however, is persistent to become her traveling companion. And thus, their adventure begins.


He had been stuck in the tower for years because of a vengeful father and a weak-willed mother. Did he blame them for the wrongdoings of his life? No. He loved them all the same. A love so twisted and crooked the heart inside his bandaged chest beat in sheer pain.

Taito Shion examined the cut on his index finger.

Sharp, clean and small compared to the others. It didn't look at all fun. Where was the excitement with no flowing blood? "How useless," he hissed. Kneeling to the floor, he picked the knife and slipped it back to its sheath dangling from his belt.

The room seemed to grow smaller as he grew bigger.

"Don't ever run away from here," Those were the words his father had repeated before he had left him. Taito placed a hand on a stained teacup and put it to his lips. Tea tasted bitter but he had long since run out of clean water. There was nothing else to burn either.

"Don't ever respond to anyone who seeks you out."

A sudden knock to the door's oak handle. From outside it was virtually impossible to barge in. From where he stood, Taitio could still see the rust hadn't taken place on the iron nails jamming the door shut.

"Don't ever believe you'll be free."i

The knocking persisted for another good minute as Taito's lessons whirled themselves out his mouth in a low whisper tirelessly.

His mother has chided the outside world was a dangerous, cruel place full of demonic forces and blood; so much blood.

Better yet, was the blood fresh?

If there was anything Taito hated it was stale blood. Everything about the precious red liquid kept him hanging on Life's thin rope. After all, he was dead on the inside already. Years ago when he was only seven, and the moon had risen 300 times after his seclusion; he had made a noose and attempted to hang himself.

No mother.

No father.

No annoying younger sister.

No protective elder brothers.

No _family_.

How depressive.

Taito's surprise didn't come as a shock when the irate knocking ceased. He was glad the noise was gone because there was something moving in his heart. Something that told him he was missing out on everything.

It told him he needed to get out of the room he stood in.

But even if he wanted to, where would he go?

This was his home. The place where he spent a good number of childhood days. A place where the rotting dolls acted as companions and the only food was to burn small lizards for breakfast and lunch. Dinner he would have to starve but it was only for a few measly hours.

Besides, aside from blood there was nothing else remotely interesting.

"Is anyone in there?"

Feminine and quiet, nothing like his mother's cool soothing voice. Taito's eyes narrowed into a pensive frown. What had his mother sounded like, anyway? Memories were much too fuzzy and abstract for his mind to focus on.

Raking a hand through his purple hair, Taitio whispered quietly to himself the first and foremost important rule once more, "Don't ever respond to anyone who calls."

"I don't think anyone's inside Miku," a male voice growled.

"It may not be a person but I smell something inside. I smell _blood_." She stressed the last word with a strict tone.

Taito's hands instinctively covered his cut finger. S-She could detect the scent?

Instead of a mild knock, a bang powerful enough to rock the door was thrown. "I know you're there," the female muttered sullenly. "Don't bother hiding. Hurry up so I can seek out that damn she-bitch."

The male voice sighed. "Miku, how many times must I stop you from committing a premature death?"

"I don't know. How many times does it take for you to stop bitching, Piko Utatane?"

"Well played Hatsune; well played."

Another sharp bruise to the door and the vibration caused the teacup's tumble to the floor. Even if it tasted disgusting, it was still hot. Taito uttered a small cry of pain when the steaming liquid came in contact with his bare foot. With soaked bandages, the wound underneath hissed in brutal pain.

"Did you hear that Piko?" A distinctive sound reminiscing the unsheathing of a blade. Wait… Oh God, were they going to- "By the Power of the Goddess, tear this shitty door from its damn hinges, Ripet!"

Taito couldn't believe his eyes. The door that bound him to the room was blown apart and in front was a woman accompanied by a shrieking man. Her teal hair was tied in two pigtails and it cascaded down her back. Beside her, the white-haired dual-eyed boy lifted his fingers and uttered a sort of curse.

"Look what you did Miku!"

She shrugged. Thin strings held her outfit together and her chest was barely covered. With sharp red eyes, her gaze turned into a stony glare as she inspected him head-to-toe. "I don't think you're a Princess. Better yet, I don't think you're even a girl."

"Of course he's not a She!" the white haired boy shrieked. "I could already _taste_ his gender before you decided to act impulsive again and blow up the friggin' door." He huffed. "My name's Piko by the way. This deranged psychopathic woman is Miku Hatsune. Do you, by any chance, know of the Yellow Woman?"

Yellow Woman?

Taito shook his head. "N-No," he said in bewilderment. The bright colors seeping into his dark room was causing an ache. "M-My father doesn't like me going outside. He-He'll get angry."

Piko ignored his words. "You're injured," he stated matter-of-factly. "Come on. We'll get you to town and your wounds will heal."

He took a step forward in Taito took a step back in return. "You don't understand," he placed a hand gingerly on his knife's sheath. "My father is-"

"You're hurt. Staying in here won't heal those words."

Miku watched with soft eyes. She was near boredom with their useless debate. 'The man was hurt' registered into her mind. 'Piko wished to help him' was also easily processed. Yet she didn't have time for this. The Demoness was still on the loose terrorizing women and children alike.

As much as she prided Piko's human nature, Miku needed to exact vengeance soon. If not, then _she_ would revoke what was left of her soul.

_Making a contract with the devil isn't so bad after all._

With swift strides forward, she easily outpaced Piko and jabbed Taito's stomach with a quick punch.

He doubled back in pain and she took the liberty of hauling him over hr shoulders. Piko crossed his arms in annoyance. "You can't just do that to anyone, ya' know?"

"You ask too many questions," she retorted emotionlessly. "Well, what ever. We're going to town boy."

"Who you referring to? Him or I?"

"To him, obviously."

Taito watched the grunt exchanged with interest. Aside from the fear, his stomach tensed in neither agitation nor anger.

Was this what the books called… Excitement?

* * *

Oh god, this is overdue but I re-found this awesome Miku song called Boss Death after a week of searching and I'm proud to say it's on my iTunes. Why yes, I downloaded through Nicosound because it's a site I trust.

Dedicated to one of my favorite authoress' solitaryloner. XD The title's a pun on her pen name~


End file.
